He Came Back
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: *Back with some editing and rating for safety*- One night, when Padme thinks about how lonely she is since Anakin's turn to the Dark Side, she gets a visitor at her door.
1. Default Chapter

Title: He Came Back  
  
Characters: Padme and Anakin Skywalker; Obi-Won Kenobi  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the title, words, and actions of this story, the character names belong to George Lucas  
  
Summary: This takes place after Episode II. Anakin had turned to the dark side, or so his lonely wife thought.  
  
The crispy night air bit at Padme's soft skin, causing her to shiver and wrap her thin sheet around herself. She did not want to move from her bed to close the balcony doors, she enjoyed watching the wind propel through the lace curtains, moving them so she could see the twin moons and thousands of stars. But, there was one thing she didn't want to see. The large oak bed she slept in every night, just the site had the power to bring her down into tears, the empty space next to her, once filled, it was there every night no matter what. Anakin Skywalker, her husband, was the one who would be in the bed next to her, until three months ago. Padme watched the entire duel between her husband and best friend, who was the winner after Anakin's unfaithful turn to the Dark Side where they no longer saw each other. Yes, Obi-Wan felt bad for what he had done, not just to Anakin, but to Padme as well. It never felt right hurting someone who was going to be a father so soon, and leaving the mother out on her own without. Padme never blamed him for what he did, she couldn't, in a way Anakin had it coming and perhaps it was the best for everyone that he had changed to the other side instead of being a dangerous Jedi, but Obi-Wan couldn't let it go. She had seemed so strong to everyone after all this took place, but she was nowhere near. Countless nights, crying herself to whatever sleep she could get. No matter who or where he was, or what he did, Anakin was still her husband, and she still loved him more then words could express. With the child not yet born, would be her permanent reminder of the Jedi she will never see again. Or so she thought.  
  
Lightening bolts and thunder crashes outside grew more violent by the minute as Padme struggled to write her senate report with the dim light over her desk. It was so quiet, so lonely. She thought she heard a tapping noise outside her window, stopping momentarily, there was nothing, and she continued her work. There it was again, only minutes later, she slowly made her way towards the sill, looking down into the rustled bushes and grass blades, tinted black by the night, once in awhile illuminated as the sky was. The buzzing noise from her intercom nearly tore her from her own skin. " Yes?" she responded. " There's someone wandering the front step miss, what do you order that we do?" the robotic voice rang through the speaker. Padme groaned, her new security droid was always checking in with her for the smallest tasks. She feared what would happen if there was a very serious situation. " I'm coming" she answered.  
  
In her robe, Padme met the two security droids at the main entrance. She looked at the outdoor camera's screen that hung above the door. There was someone there, outside in the rain, trembling, but scarcely moving. " I'm sure if it was an intruder, they would have gotten in by now" she assured, turning the lock latch. The moment she had the heavy door open, the entire world stopped. Like nobody breathed, everyone froze, and there was just that one moment, the only thing going on. " Anakin!" she gasped, having enough trouble getting his name from her lips. She knew it was him, it was Anakin, two feet in front of her, the closets he had ever been for what seemed like an eternity. He was drenched from head to toe, shaking so much, blood and scraps were surrounding various places on his clothes and skin. " Annie, Annie!" she screamed. Padme threw her arms around his neck, never wanting to let go, not caring who he had became, or what she was told. " What's going.oh my god!" Padme recognized Obi-Won's voice from behind her. She felt Anakin's weight and balance lean into her body, Obi- Won must have seen so as well, he rushed to help the two of them. Padme stayed standing, but he had no choice in lowering Anakin to the ground. " Is he okay?" Padme panted, her husband was no longer conscious, and she couldn't tell anything. " He's still alive, if that's what you mean" Obi-Won took his pulse, " we should get him upstairs". Padme noticed something, Anakin was wearing his Jedi clothes. There were dirty beyond recognizing the original color. If he had moved to the Dark Side, why would he still be wearing the last clothing she saw him in? At first she didn't say anything.  
  
Obi-Won was alone in the living room after Anakin was resting, alone, upstairs. For once, he was not doing any work, but sitting and thinking. Anakin Skywalker, back from the Dark Side half dead after three months. Not even the force was going to help him with this one. He sensed Padme's presence from behind him. " Is he awake?". " No" she whispered at first, then raising her tone, " not yet". He remained silent, she walked closer to his desk, standing at the edge. " He's different, I mean, something's not right, and he's still wearing his Jedi clothes". " I know what you're saying" he responded, " but I cant figure it either, the Force isn't helping, but there is something". " What if it's a trick?" she cried, " what if he's just a spy from the Dark Side to get us, to kill us or find out what we have planned for who knows what?". " Padme, calm down" Obi-Won reassured, turning the chair to face her, " if there was something to be worried about, one of us would have noticed. He's hurt, that's for real, the question is who did it". " Maybe he was attacked, in the middle of nowhere, you know how people can be in society today" she guessed. Obi-Won was about to speak, when there was that robotic voice again from behind Padme, " Master Anakin has awoken". They exchanged glances Obi- Won was calm and determined, Padme scared and confused. " Go ahead, he's your husband, and the way he is now I doubt he would want to see me". She smiled. The walk down the hallway was unbearable, confusing, but needed. What do you say to someone that you are married too, but haven't seen in three months? For once, there was something she didn't know.  
  
He was obviously in pain when Padme walked into their bedroom, half asleep and half naked for all the bandages to work against his skin and firm muscles. The bed, the same side that had been empty for so many days, too many days, and now he was there. Kneeling onto the sheet-covered mattress, he looked over at her as she crawled closer and closer. Laying down, Padme rested her head atop her husband's chest. Anakin encircled her arms around her, " I-..". She was quick to stop him, " don't talk, you don't have to talk, not right now, just go to sleep, that's all you have to do". The couple fell asleep, in each others arms. Both secure and relieved. Then again, Padme or Obi-Won never knew why Anakin came home.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Chapter Two

He Came Back  
  
Authors Note- Sorry, I needed another breath of Star Wars to get this going again. That, and I fixed the formatting (seriously, I think it took me this long to figure out how to do it). Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Suddenly, she awoke. Padme felt as thought she had suffered endless dream that had finally ended. Eagerly, she glanced around her entire bedroom, remembering everything that had occurred the night before. But every detail of the night before did not match those of her last memory. She still laid in bed, her side, and the balcony doors were still open, revealing a gray day.  
  
But no Anakin.  
  
Perhaps it was a dream, and that was her worse dear, but it seemed to be truthful enough. He wasn't there, not laying next to her as she had last seem him. Padme ran her hand along the mattress, ice cold. Tears dwelled in her eyes, he never came back. Even if he was in pain, and was suffering, that was good enough, she could have helped him.  
  
Even if he had become- someone much worse than Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Frantically, Padme threw on her robe and raced down the hall as fast as her weak legs would carry her. She stood on the other side of the courtyard door, hearing voices. One was Ben she was sure of that, but the other-  
  
She punched in the code and the doors separated. Padme immediately ran into the arms of her husband.  
  
On instant, she began crying the former tears of sadness being overwhelmed on his shoulder. She was practically screaming, pulling at his clothing as her body trembled. But he was calm, gently holding her as she so terribly missed, stroking her back.  
  
" Oxygen, just remember that much" Ben said as he walked past them, leaving the room. The doors closed, leaving them in complete privacy.  
  
Padme tightened her grip on him and managed to choke, " I thought last night was only a dream" through her tears.  
  
His breath slightly hitched, " I didn't mean to scare you".  
  
She felt herself smile, " you could have ran into my room with a light saber- again, and I wouldn't have cared". Finally, before one of them passed out, Padme let go and stood in front of him were he wiped away a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. She stared deeply into his eyes, which hadn't changed the slightest shade of blue. Gently, she touched on of the bandages on his wrist and whispered, " what really happened?".  
  
Anakin pressed his forehead to hers, " does it matter?".  
  
She nodded, and as he moved closer into body, she attempted to hold her in her stomach, " yes, I wasn't to know what happened to you".  
  
" Not something that will ever happen again".  
  
Padme pressed her lips against his, feeling the same sensation since the patio on Naboo not too long ago, " I thought you had become a dark lord".  
  
" I could never do that" he whispered.  
  
She placed a chilled hand along his cheek, " where were you?".  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, " everywhere but here".  
  
Her voice trembled, " don't ever leave again".  
  
He cracked a smile, " I won't, I promise".  
  
On cue, Ben made his second appearance into the courtyard, perfectly in the middle of their kiss. He grinned, " so you told him about the baby?". Padme jumped, becoming frozen, " okay, no you didn't".  
  
Anakin mocked an eyebrow, " what baby?".  
  
Padme's jaw fell as Ben quietly snuck away. Her eyes stayed locked on him as she desperately tried to find the words, " I'm pregnant....with twins actually" his reaction immediately began, " I never thought I'd ever get the chance to tell you- and I didn't want to tell you just yet, because of- everything".  
  
He turned away from her, slightly panting, " how long?".  
  
" Six months, until they're born. I'm sorry, I only found out the day after you left- and then Sabe told me it was twins yesterday. I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".  
  
The council had been angry enough about their ' secret wedding' before he ' turned to the Dark Side', perhaps blaming that on the marriage. But now children, two of them, and she thought she'd be alone. No one would ever have to had known their father was a Jedi, only her. They'd be a constant memory of him, but that wasn't necessary anymore.  
  
" I'm not mad" he finally said, " there's no reason to be".  
  
She inhaled deeply, " you can't handle this Ani, you need to recover from all this, physically and mentally".  
  
Anakin faced her again, gently kissing her, " it's not going to take six months".  
  
Another Authors Note- This is rushed because I wrote it on sleeping pills with the flu. Sorry for the delay, but the pills are kicking in. 


	3. Authors Note

Does anyone want me to continue this story? I know it's been awhile and I apologize, but I will go on if it is wanted. Let me know. Leave a review, or email me at or IM me on AIM uncommon emotive

Thanks


End file.
